Hitman Wanted
by Riki Von Nightgale
Summary: She merely wanted to please her friend but it ended up in her premature death. ...and meeting a lot of people who shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, just this story and the unfamiliar characters! I'm sorry if the characters may seem OCC! Enjoy!

I would say that I was a normal girl. Senior in high school and perfect for the part of a quirky, outcast extra with a few lines in a high school drama. You know, those weird kids who are only there to explain some of the plot and state the obvious. I wasn't very social and I didn't have any plans for the future, I was merely floating through life, waiting something to change me. That was before my timely death... And strangely active afterlife which followed after. But in order to fully comprehend my story, we'll have to go back to five years prior to the present.

~~August 19, 2014~~

The day was beautiful, a little on the warm side and bright but not blinding. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming, giving off pollen which made the more sensitive to sneeze and curse. It was a perfect summer day for frolicking in the freshly cut grass and having picnics in a nearby park. Everyone was out doing just that except for a small group of men who were working hard under the hot sun. It was moving day for young Sophie Green, 20 years of age.

"Hey! Be more careful with that box!" She yelled at one of the movers who were hired to move her extensive amount of things to the house.

A loud crash near the rear of the moving truck made the young woman whip around, long blond hair slashing through the air. Her jade eyes narrowed in on the general area where the sound came from. Flames of rage burned brightly in her eyes as she stomped quickly over the rear of the truck.

"What happened?!" She snarled viciously.

"Whoops!" A timid, yet clear and loud voice replied along with a nervous laugh.

She groaned as her childhood friend, Rin Harding, came into view. The brunette merely rubbed the back of her neck not too gently before glancing up at Sophie, biting her bottom lip. She stood by a pile of fallen suitcases full of clothes- now empty due to the clothes having a spontaneous and rather forced affair with the ground. Her guilt ridden body language made it clear to her that the sound was the cause of the girl's usually case of mishaps.

"Sorry?" She chuckled, as though she was merely caught sneaking a bit of cookie dough by her mother. A bit proud of having gotten far yet scared and nervous to be on the receiving end of the punishment.

"RIN! How dare you!" Sophie screeched as she joined her in stuffing her clothes back into their rightful place. "Just what in the world are you doing? I told you to stay in the car so things like this wouldn't happen!"

"I got bored! And hot." Rin complained, "Just be glad there aren't any puddles or anything!"

"You should be the one whose glad." She blew stray strands away from her eyes before turning to glare at Rin. "If you're bored then just wait in the cafe down the street! We should be finished before you get bored again."

Rin nodded, though obviously disappointed and only agreeing due to guilt from causing the mess. Sophie huffed in annoyance before ruffling her hair to show she wasn't mad at her. She had quite a huge soft spot for the younger female after all. Rin smiled brightly at Sophie before scurrying away to the cafe that she had mentioned. Sophie sighed as she turned back to the work still left.

"Let's get this over with guys!" She shouted. "I'll treat you to some popsicles after!"

A chorus of deep 'Yeah!'s and the shuffling of objects sounded behind her as she turned to watch Rin bounce down the street and turn the corner. Before she did though she turned and caught her stare. She smiled and waved widely while jumping in acknowledgement to Sophie's stare. She merely smiled back and waved normally back to which Rin took as a sign to continue on her way. She quickly turned the corner after shouting 'I love you' at Sophie. Who smiled softly before shaking her head in amusement. She would have to buy that girl some chocolate later for being so sweet.

But that was never to happen considering that that had been the last time she saw her best friend, who disappeared like a mocking mirage caused due to the heat of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was waiting for her snicker-doodles and hot chocolate when it happened. She was sitting in the line-up booth facing the window so she can easily spot Sophie coming. The cafe was having a slow hour and so she was the only one there with a elderly couple who sat in the back, near the cashier and bathroom. The waiter called out to her and she turned in response, thinking that her order was ready, not knowing that he had cried out to warn her. Glass shattered around her, the shards digging into her back, neck, and head like little paws shoving her forward. The panicking couple running for the back door, the waiter running toward her, and the sight of her own blood glittering off the glass around her were the last of the world she had lived in.

* * *

><p>It was suddenly winter and snow was falling. Crimson eyes snapped open due to the sudden cold. Rin quickly sat up and rubbed her bare arms in a vain attempt to warm them. Her off shoulder, white lace dress and stockings did little to warm her. She shivered as the wind picked up, causing a gentle breeze to play with strands of her dark chocolate hair. She frantically looked around, highly confused, this wasn't the cafe near Sophie's. Or even the right season for sudden cold and white. The soft, powdery snow falling in swirls around her only seemed to mock her confusion. Not only that but she remembered being pierced with numerous amounts of glass and was dying. ...Was she dead?<p>

She glanced around again, this time noticing the red on the snow around her and the stinging pain in her back, neck, and head. She stared at the thin, fading red lines on her arms, watched as they faded and was replaced by her normal flawless skin. Was this really what being dead was like? Cold and dirty? She grimaced at the garbage littering the sides of the road. Another breeze reminded her that she was under-dressed for the cold weather and she sniffed rather pathetically before roughly rubbing her nose. She looked around again, something calling for her attention in the back of her throbbing mind but she promptly gave up due to her freezing feet. Wearing black slip-ons weren't exactly ideal for her current situation. She needed warmth and shelter from the snow rather than to know where she was.

Rin sneezed and shook the thought of being dead out of her head, this couldn't be the afterlife. It was cold and she still felt the pain of her death! She picked herself off the ground and timidly started walking again, still wondering about her location and how she got there but more focused on finding shelter from the cold. She continued down a little farther before something clicked. She had seen this area before, not personally but she had seen it. She was in Italy! She had only ever seen it in movies and postcards but this was a part of Italy! She was too busy celebrating the fact that she now knew where she was that she didn't notice the two men come up behind her, whispering angrily to each other.

_"You really think it's her?"_ The shorter of the two asked.

_"You saw the photo."_ His partner answered, matter of factly.

_"I just can't believe this. This is so weird."_

The taller one scoffed._ "All of this is messed up."_

_"No shit."_

She turned abruptly, having heard them. The men froze in shock, due to being noticed by her. Rin glanced around, checking to see if anyone else was around. It was just her and the men, and considering they wore black suits and sunglasses in the winter when it was snowing, she chose to speed walk as fast as she could away from them. Apparently her judgement was correct as the men gave chase. She broke out into a full run as she turned the corner, scared and on the verge of hysteria. Where was she? Was she really dead or alive? If she really was dead why was she being chased in Italy?

_"Hey! Wait!"_ The taller one called after her.

The two gave chase, calling out but she didn't stop. She didn't understand what they were saying but the sunglasses and the gun she caught a glimpse of when she glanced back was enough to keep her running. And so she ran as fast she as could in an unfamiliar place and plied up snow hiding patches of ice that had her skate here and there. She rounded corners, past people, and jumped fences. The last of which she thought was slightly overreacting but did it anyway for the heck of it. Having the grace of a swan and the coordination of a head-less chicken made for a very interesting and rather pitiful fall into the snow below. The two men slowed down to a halt before the knocked out figure of Rin before the shorter one face-palmed.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the smell of burning wood and coffee. She sighed in content and rolled over, reaching for her Cheshire pillow pet. When her hands didn't come into contact with the soft fabric of her favourite pillow she frowned and opened her eyes. Only for the sudden bright light to force them shut again. Just in time for the door to open and people to walk in, speaking that foreign tongue again. That's when Rin realized how dangerous her situation was. They could be human traffickers or organ thieves for all she knew! The panic she had been silently harbouring from the time she found herself no longer in Kansas and the peculiar event in the cafe that seemed to suggest her death burst like a fuse thanks to fear and confusion. One of the men who walked in, leaned over her, blocking the light. She snapped her eyes open and punched the man hard in the face.<p>

The satisfying crunch and the surprised yelp the man gave suggested she caused pain. That and the fact that he had dropped to the floor in surprise. Seeing as the man was now busy clutching his nose and his partner was too shocked to react quickly, Rin took it upon herself to escape. She scrambled off the bed and towards the open door... Only to be snatched up by the shorts instead. She squealed as she was lifted up high and soon found herself eye-to-eye with her captor. Red, red eyes burned with a dull flame as they bore into her cherry creme chocolate orbs which were wide with shock. They locked gazes, one bored and apathetic, the other wide with surprise and panic. The two men in the room had gone deathly silent and it was only them, staring at the other.

"Hello." She breathed out. "Um, being suspended in the air... by my clothes is making it... hard to breath. Can you put me down?"

The man only huffed and quickly threw her over his shoulder. Which wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't not just eaten a club sandwich, fries, vanilla milkshake, and chocolate muffins in the cafe. Needless to say, she was stuffed and the sudden blow to the stomach was not appreciated. She miraculously held in her bile and focused on what the rude man was saying to the men. They sounded a little scared and confused while the man holding her was demanding and stern. She squealed as the man place a firm hand on her butt and squirmed to get away. The sharp eyed man turned promptly and left the room with long, steady strides. Rin fell limp as he continued on, she just wanted to go home.


End file.
